Say What You Will
by Kashish Kate
Summary: Ariella is Ginny's pen pal who's staying at the Burrow for the summer. But she's isn't telling Ginny everything about her life. Summary sucks, i know. FredxOC Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

A/n: For some reason, I'll think I'm satisfied with a piece of work, but after rereading it, I absolutely HATE it. Well anways, its still the same plot as before, only I'm adjusting it quite a bit and adding some of the ideas of my old story which I deleted called The Winner Takes It All. So, don't be disappointed, because I still have the same idea. Here it is.

**Summary: **Ginny, thanks to a class assignment by the Muggle Studies Professor, makes a friend from a magic school in the States. After much convincing, Ginny's friend comes to stay at the Burrow for the summer. Post-Order of the Phoenix

**Prologue**

Ariella Manson sat at a desk in a dimly lit room when she heard tapping on the window. She quickly realized that it was her owl, so she opened the window to let the owl in. A letter was dropped in front of her and the owl took off once again. Pulling her chesnut brown hair out of her face, she brushed it over her shoulder, her dark hazel eyes focusing on the letter in front of her. As she read it and reread, tears silently fell down her cheeks. She grabbed the object closest to her and threw it at the wall behind her in anger. Never had she felt so much pain, guilt and regret in her life. She then opened a draw to pull out a piece of parchment, but once she had it on the desk, she drew a massive blank on what to write. Memories of the past few years flooded her mind as she choked back a sob. Suddenly, she sat up straight and wiped the tears off her face.

"It's time to go," a cold voice stated from the doorway. Standing up, she grabbed her wand off the desk and stated, "I'll be right there." She glanced at the letter on the desk and raised her wand slightly, before muttering ,"Incendio." Ariella watched as the letter burned until it was down to mere ashes. Grabbing her cloak off of the back of the chair, she threw it on and headed out of the door, not realizing that her life was about to change forever.

~~

A/n: Okay, so it's short and simple, but I really just wanted to add this to the story, because it hints at the future of the story! So, more chapters are on the way.****


	2. Ch 1: 3 Years Earlier

a/n: Okay, Chapter 1 here we go!

**Summary: **Ginny, thanks to a class assignment by the Muggle Studies Professor, makes a friend from a magic school in the States. After much convincing, Ginny's friend comes to stay at the Burrow for the summer. Post-Goblet of Fire.

**3 Years Earlier**

"Ginny!" Ron called from the kitchen of the Burrow. Ginny, who was in her room reading rolled her eyes. "What Ron?"  
"Pig just flew in here and I think this letter's for you!" Ron called. Ginny quickly threw her book across her room and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
"Who's Ariella?" Ron asked as Ginny ripped the scroll out of Ron's hands. Ginny rolled her eyes, "She's my pen pal/ best friend from America. She was trying to convince her parents to let her stay here for the summer."

_Hey Ginny, _

_Guess what?! My parents are totally okay with me coming to stay at your house for the summer! Isn't that great? The only thing is my mom wants me to fly over. She doesn't care for magic, as you know, so I'd rather stay on her good side. So, my plane will arrive at the Bristol International Airport on Friday at 3 o'clock at Gate D. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll call you...Wait, you don't have a cell phone, or any type of phone for that matter. Lol. I'll see you at the airport in 2 days._

_Ariella Manson._

"Oh my god! Mom!!!" Ginny squealed as she ran through the house in search of Mrs. Weasley. When she found her mother in the garden tending to the tomatoes, she rambled on excitedly, "Mom! Ari's gonna be at the Bristol Airport Friday at 3 o'clock. She can still stay right? How are we going to pick her up?'  
"Honey, calm down," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Why can't she just Apparate here? Isn't she of age?" Ginny nodded, "Well, that's the thing. She is of age, but her mom, who's a muggle, insists that she takes a plane to get here!"  
"Okay honey. We'll figure things out," Mrs. Weasley said before turning back to her tomatoes. Ginny skipped back into the house, only to be greeted with questions by the twins.  
"So what's this we hear about one of your friend's coming to stay here?" Fred questioned.  
"Where's she from anyway?" asked George.  
"Her magic school is in North Carolina, but she's originally from New York, in America," Ginny explained. "now you two better be nice to her or else!" And with that, Ginny headed up to her room.

~~~

**Friday night**

"It's not much, but it's home," Ginny explained as she, Ariella, and Mr. Weasley entered the Burrow.  
"It's beautiful!" Ariella exclaimed as she followed Ginny into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had cooked a large dinner in honor of Ariella's arrival.

"Ari, this is my family. Meet my mom and my brothers, Ron, Fred, and George," Ginny quickly introduced them before sitting down to eat.

"So you're from America, huh?" Fred asked as Ariella pulled her light brown hair back into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she nodded, "Yupp. Born in Boston, raised in New York and my magic school is in North Carolina."

"Ya. We can kind of tell by your accent," George stated. Mr. Weasley nodded, "Can you please say 'Park the car in Harvard yard'?"

"Dad!" Ginny exclaimed. Ariella started laughing, "Don't worry about it Ginny. I always get that."

"Now what year are you in?" Ron questioned in between mouthfuls of potatoes.

"Well I'll be starting my 7th year in the fall,' Ariella explained, "I was actually hoping to see if I could do an exchange program at Hogwarts for my final year. I mean, I've heard so much about it and seems like such an amazing school." The twins scoffed in unision.

"Trust us," George stated.

"It's not that extravagent," Fred finished.

"Well I heard about how Gryffindor has the best quidditch team,' Ariella said.

"Ari knows quite a bit about Quidditch. She's a beater for her team," Ginny explained to the family. Jaws dropping, the twins and Ron stared at Ariella.

"You play quidditch?!" Ron exclaimed as the twins jumped in, "You're a beater." Ariella smirked, "There's alot you don't know about me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Okay so that's the first chapter. Please, no flames. trust me, its gonna get better!


End file.
